My Boring Day Just Got A Little More Interesting
by ChaoticDisaster
Summary: What happens when you have a boring day at school? You have sex. That's what happens. Rated M for yaoi  boyxboy , adult themes, cursing, and other things. Please review.   K2 oneshot


**A/N: Okay this is a K2 lemon :D I suck at writing sex scenes so try not to laugh, please. This is my first lemon so it probably sucks (actually I know for a fact that it sucks). But me being well me, I wrote a plot! Kind off! Yay? Yeah I don't know if I should be happy or confused...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or the characters, Comedy Central, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND SMEXXINESSS**

* * *

This day can't possibly get more boring. It's only like 3rd period and I already want to go home. Actually I don't even know why I bothered coming to school today. Oh that's right my bitch mom forced me. She wants me to be a genius like my little brother Ike. I'm 17 years old and I'm being compared to my 10 year old brother. Apparently he's the smarter one. I'm still smart though I get straight A's in all my classes. Well at least one thing I'm good at is school because God knows I suck at sports. I'm only about 5'4 which lucky for me makes me the shortest kid in the whole school. I swear I look like a girl from the back. My once curly hair is now straight. I kind of have that emo/skater look to me. Even though I can't skate nor do I even own a skateboard.

Most girls think I'm fucking hot but I'm gay. I came out when I was like 14. Every now and then I have girls come up to me to ask me out. Obviously I decline because my heart is set on a particular bad boy. I know cliche right? The nerdy little Jewish kid falls for the most bad-ass guy in the school. So who is this luck guy? Kenny McCormick. Why him? Well he's fucking hot. His messy bed hair is sandy blonde. His eyes are fucking sexy. They're an ocean blue. My eyes are emerald green and I fucking hate them but one time Kenny told me he liked them so I guess I like them too. Oh and he dresses so hot. He still wears his orange parka but with the hood down. Every girl wants to fuck him. He came out as bi two years ago. Not really a shock to me or anyone else. In fact it's awesome for me because I want to get in his pants. God, I sound like him don't I? Perverted freak who fantasizes about their crush in class.

"Kyle? Dude wake up!"

I slowly pick my head up to see my super best friend Stan looking down at me. He had changed so much since we were in elementary school. First reason is that he is fucking tall as hell, well this is mostly because he is a football player. Secondly, he always hangs around with the jocks (me being the exception) like Clyde, Token, and Cartman.

Shocking isn't it? Cartman a jock? Well when we were in about 8th grade he decided that he didn't want to be called "fatass" anymore so he decided to lose the weight. By the beginning of high school he looked like a completely new person. He was completely right about being "big-boned" and if I didn't hate him so much I would have apologized for making fun of him when we were kids. Even though a lot of girls think he's hot, he is still a Neo-Nazi asshole and I have no intentions of communicating with him.

Anyways back to Stan. As I said before the kid fucking changed. He still is the same old sensitive Stan but now his appearance is different. Like I said he is fucking tall. Why do I keep bringing up his height? Well I'm the shortest kid in the class so it kind off makes me feel very tiny compared to him. Cartman is the only person who is actually taller than Stan (only by a few inches though). He is still dating Wendy, but when they do break up he doesn't turn goth anymore (thank god). He actually got over his throwing up over Wendy thing back in 6th grade. I've never had that problem, I mean I've kissed many of girls/guys in my 17 years of life. Okay that last sentence was a complete lie. I kissed Bebe once in 4th grade I think, maybe it was 3rd. Same goes with Rebbecca, I'm pretty sure I kissed her in 4th grade. I wonder what ever happened to her, Rebbecca that is. I know what happened to Bebe; she turned into a complete slut.

She had intentions of becoming a doctor but around the last year of middle school, her boobs literally blew up. She became a bombshell and she had no intention of hiding it. She started wearing low cut shirts, short skirts, and push-up bras to enhance her already huge breasts. Her grades however had dropped down from A's to C's and D's; she's not stupid but she doesn't apply herself. And why would she? She has almost every guy wrapped around her finger in this hick town, it's just like her dating Clyde for shoes in 4th grade all over again. Except this time instead of shoes its something else, its always something else. Clothes, money, passing grades, you name it and she probably would trade herself in for it. I personally think she had a lot of potential, but its very sad to see her waste it getting drunk and having sex with random guys.

As you can clearly see everyone had changed for the better, or for the worse.

"Kyle? Kyle are you even listening?" Stan asks annoyed that I wasn't even paying attention, which I wasn't.

" Sorry." I mumble, I really should get more sleep at home. "S-Stan how l-long was I asleep?" I ask while rubbing my eyes.

"The whole period. The teacher wanted to wake you up but I told her not to. Then Cartman made a joke about how I was fucking you last night because you were sleeping in class. So I told him to fuck off and Kenny starts laughing saying how I never denied it and shit."

Even though I refuse to talk with that Nazi asshole he continues to rip on us. I guess some things never change. I really should head to class, as much as I want to skip math (I may be smart but I fucking hate math), I can't afford to be late. I swear this day can't get anymore boring. I fucking feel asleep in class! I really need to start drinking more coffee...

"Sorry Stan I have to go to class. We'll talk later." Without further questioning he turns around and leaves. I put my books in my book bag and head out the door of the classroom. As I pass by the janitor's closet I feel a strong tug as someone pulled me in it.

"What the fuck?" I yell as the person locks the door behind us. I wait for him to turn around so I can begin to curse him out. As he turns around I realize who he is.

"Kenny? What the FUCK? WHY AM I HERE?" I scream at him. He doesn't reply he just stares. I swear he better have a good reason.

"Well Kenny, why aren't you answ-" I got cut off by his lips as he pushed me up against the wall of the closet. It took me a second to realize what just happened and I began to kiss back. I feel like such a slut, making out in the janitor's closet. Well I guess I can allow it this one time. Besides it's Kenny I'm kissing. My long time crush, I might as well have some fun with it (this so goes against my morals but fuck it)The kiss bruised my lips. I felt his tongue press up against my mouth begging for entrance. I opened my mouth as his tongue began to explore my mouth. I moan loudly and I can feel him smirking. His hand finds his way to my shirt as he begins to pull it off. I feel my pants getting tighter and it doesn't help that I'm wearing skinny jeans. I start to leave a trail of kisses from his neck all the way down to stomach.

I stop kissing when I reach his crotch. My hands begin to caress the bulge in his pants. I struggled with the belt buckle and finally make my way down to the zipper.

"K-ky-kyle?" Kenny whimpers as I stroke the bulge through his boxers. I take my hand and begin to pull the boxers down. I start to lick it from the end up to the shaft slowly. I lick the head twirling my tongue. I stop suddenly and I look up to see Kenny staring down at me confused.

He looks disappointed that I had stopped. I take him into my mouth again and bob my head up and down while pumping the base. I started off slow but grew faster by the second. Before he could finish I stop sucking and take him out of my mouth.

"You have lube?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"I may be a slut, but I'm not THAT slutty." I grab his hand and start sucking the fingers until they are fully coated with my spit. I spit on his dick and rub it with my hand to make sure its all covered. I lay down on my stomach and arch up my lower half. He slowly inserts one finger and starts scissoring. He adds another finger and then the last finger. After finishes preparing me.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes just fuck me." I reply.

"What was that?"

"I. Said. Fuck. Me." I can't believe he's turning this into some sick fetish he has.

"Beg for it." Yep I knew it. He has a fetish. Apparently he likes to be in control. Anyways I really want him to fuck me so I swallow my pride and give in.

"Please."

"Please what Kyle?" I can tell he's smiling from the tone of his voice.

"Please. Fuck. Me. Fuck me right here right now in the janitor's closet. Fuck me so hard that I can't walk. Fuck me so I pass out. I don't care how you fuck me as long as you fuck me!"

"Eager aren't we?" And with that he enters me slowly. I let out a painful cry. he pulls back and begins to thrust. I cringe, the pain is unbearable.

"Are you okay? I can stop if you want." He stops thrusting but doesn't pull out. My muscles relax.

"Okay you can start again." This time instead of pain it's pleasure. I moan loudly. He thrusts slowly but starts up a rhythm. I feel him hit my prostate. It feels so good.

"Mmmmhhhhmm K-k-k-Kenny h-hard-er!" I moan. He thrusts harder and faster. He starts pumping my dick and I cum in his hand.

"I-I'm, I'm g-gonna cu-" With that I feel him pull out and the cum come in contact with my lower back. Tired we fall to the floor with a loud bang. I find some tissues and clean up. I start to put my clothes on and Kenny does the same. Neither one of us wants to go back to class so we just lied on the floor. My head pressed against his chest, the sound of his heart beat is so peaceful.

"I love you Kyle." He says quietly.

"I love you too Kenny."

To me it didn't really matter where I was, as long as I was with him I was happy. This once seemingly boring day had just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I sure as hell didn't. Maybe in the future I will publish things that actually have a plot. 'Cause this story was just sex with an introduction. Like those shitty pornos that try to have a plot but fail on epic proportions. Yep my story is just like them. Anyways please read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated (maybe you can teach me how to write a plot). **

ChaoticDisaster


End file.
